The idiot turned dark knight in the Equis wasteland
by jboy44
Summary: Hi my name was Akihisa Yoshi now thanks to buying form some strange guy at a convention I am Nero Sparda, My girlfriend is now an anthro Nightmare moon, and we are in a freaky fusion of Anthro my little pony and the game fallout. Why? to fulfil some prophecy of restoring the once great kingdom of magic and friendship. going to be a long life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day in Japan at an convention.

Akihisa Yoshi was hanging around in a Nero costume well he had the devil bringer arm bandaged as that was the only part he was missing.

Then in walked an anthro nightmare moon cosplayer fur suit, with fake hoof, feet blue sideless dress and blue tube top the cosplayer removed her head to show Yuuko who smiled and said, "Ready?"

Akihsia smiled and locked arms with her as she put her head back on, "Ready Yuuko my dear, best part is no one will know it's us so no yanderes, FFF or your jealous twin!"

They two then began walking around till they came to a vender dressed like resistant evil's merchant pointing to a devil bring glove and a copy of nightmare moons helmet slash crown that was made for fur suits like Yuuko's.

the two then walked over as some random guy tried to stop them as he said, "Don't you know never buy form the merchant form resistant evil! You'll vanish as soon as you put on the items you buy!" he said before running off.

Yuuko lifted her head and blinked as she said, "he needs to lay off the creepypasta!"

before long the couple bought the two items and Akihsia removed his fake cast as he put on the devil bringer glove as Yuuko put on the helmet in a moment there was a glow.

And the two found themselves in a grey sand desert both jumping.

Yuuko was gasping as she tried to remove the helmet but it won't she then felt her hands and gulped, "the fur and helmet is real! I AM FUCKING NIGHTMARE MOON!" She said feeling her new face in horror!

She then looked to Akihisa who was looking at the glowing all to real devil bringer as he said, "….Fuck it the creepypasta was real! I am really fucking NERO!" That is when they heard a roar and Akihsia turned to see a Deathclaw and in a moment he drew the blue rose and fired off a shot of demonic energy taking the things head off. "… did he send us into a video game?"

He then heard Yuuko gasping in horror and he walked over to find the bones of an anthro pony and he rolled his eyes, "…. He send us into a freaky anthro fusion of fallout and my little pony? … ok then anthro pony makes sense for you… and I guess video game makes sense for me… but should it be devil may cry not fallout?"

Yuuko's eyes widen as something came out of the ground, "I think you just fucking jinxed us!" She said pointing to What looked like Cavaliere Angelo.

The false demon looked right at Yuuko, "The princess of the night returns! This could be a problem for the order's plans! I'll just have to rekill you your majesty!" he said sharking with his sword covered in lighting.

before Akihsia head out red Queen and reeved it's engine making it rocketed him forward while it was covered in flames to cross blades with the thing as he said, "Nice try! But I've played every Devil may cry Game! If you want to harm my girlfriend you're going through my dark knight asss!" he said as he pulled out his gun again and fired point blank into it's gut!

the False demon was sent flying back holding it's bleeding gut in pain as he vanished and appeared behind Yuuko who in a moment of manic fired off a magic blast form her horn knocking him away.

where he was topped by a spectral copy of the devilarm punching his hole body into the sands Akihsia then span around just in time to slash him as he popped up, slashing him across the chest!

were he trusted his arm forward sending out a spectral copy of his devil bringer forward into the hole in to it's gut making the false demon scream in horror as light shined within him as Nero pulled making an energy mass start to come lose.

Nero formerly Akihsia growled, "YUUKO COULD YOU HELP ME PULL!"

the anthro alicorn then walked over shaky on her new feet wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gave a pull making the enemy turn to dust as a mass of light land in the rea ldevil bringer.

Nero smiled as he crushed it and slammed it into the ground, "YOU WORK FOR ME NOW DEVIL ARM! CAVALIERE R!" In a moment the red demonic motorbike appeared roaring as a voice said, "I shall be your weapon and transport new master!"

Akihisa hopped on and sighed for Yuuko to get on back as he said, "Unless you spontaneously figured out how to fly I recommend you get on the bike dear because we need to go!"

Yuuko looked confused before her ears twitched at the sight of roaring and got on the back holding him as he drove off through the sand as she said, "Drive boyfriend!"

In a moment they ran off a sand hill making it making them catch some air time and in a moment Yuuko's wings flapped and she was off hovering in the air.

She looked at herself making her horn glow as she used it to levitate some sand before landing beside her now stopped boyfriend's demonic bike as he said, "Ok…. I got the hang of this a bit!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "I've just been imagining the combo buttons when doing my Nero stuff now tell me if you see what I see!" he said pointing to the ruins of Ponyville!

Yuuko crossed her arms and spotted a castle fused with a tree's ruins as she said, " yeah pony and funky castle form the show why?"

At this point the boy turned sparda's grandson face palmed and said, "And in that castle is a magic mirror portal that makes those who go through it into humans in a human world!"

Yuuko smiled and hopped back on, "DRIVE!"

Soon they made it to the ruins of the castle of harmony and head in with Akihsia kicking the door down and he looked around using the light of his devil bringer to light the way, "this place is a mess! A horrible messs! Come on now if my memories of the show are right the mirror should be ….. here ….. in pieces!"

he said pointing to the shattered mirror witch he touched it glow but it was solid, " portal's still there just this end won't let in! I pitty anyone foolish enough to go through the human's end and getting stuck here!"

he it then started glowing and he jumped back as out popped seven anthro lady ponies version of the human seven dressed as they normally wood.

Yuuko then clapped her hands and said, "Oh look it's the rainbooms!" she sounded happily.

Sunset in a moment looked up and screamed, "NGIHTMARE MOON!"

Nero put his devil bringer in front of her making the seven jump, "No… just a human girl turned into a copy of her just like I end up getting turned into part demon when we got here! We were hoping to use the portal but as you see it and everything else in this former sugar pole is broken as shit!"

Pinkie pie touched the devil bringer and shivered, "…. It feels creepier then it looks…." She then poked it again, witch got a gun pointed at her face.

Pinkie pie had her hands up and slowly rejoined her friends as they took note at the broken way in.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and gulped, "We're stuck till we find another portal"

sunset looked out a mirror in horror and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Yuuko put her hands on her hips and said, "We where hoping you could yell us that shit?"

Akihsia the noticed a book on the table with the friendship problem map built in and picked it up, "Let's just read this thing marked dairy shall we!" he then opened it up, " Zebrica and Equestria at war , elements dead, Celestia Luna dead, that explains the rebirth thing the man or pony made demon said. Oh this all unicorns in the guard gathered there powers together into a megaspell that destroyed all and mutated all into monsters that explains the fall out elements. It's fallout equestrian!... has a ring to it… anyway last page is a prophesy! That says the elements and princess shall return protected by a hairless ape with the arm of a monster…. I feel insulted there!"

Fluttershy looked scared as she said, "oh my!"

Rainbow crossed her arms, "so we're just so pose to wait for some lady to show up as celestia and rebuilt Equestria."

Applejack was shaking, "I hear monsters growling!" she said nervously.

Yuuko rolled her eyes before she asked, "sunset I need you to teach me magic and Rainbow I need you to teach me about flying because why wait.. we can find the new celestia later. I say if we're stuck here to fulfil this prophesy let's get it over!"

Nero shot a finger gun and said, "That's what I love about you but I don't think we'll find food or water her …. Mostly because I am the only one who can eat meat… and I highly doubt we will be having enough room on the bike! Wait I got an idea!"

Later on Nero was driving hooked to the devil arm bike was a large cart that the Rainbooms and Yuuko where sitting on.

Twilight used her magic to adjust her glasses as she asked, "Any idea we're we are heading!"

Akihsia pulled out the dairy and said, "They made bunkers for the ponies to move underground with magic tech to make and grow air and water food, get and purify water and keep ponies safe! But they made them also to run social experiments so chance are many are empty now… so I am thinking we head there , there is also chance they have something for purifying the land." He said hoping to find a geck like In fallout!

to be continued.


	2. into the vault

Our group came to a vault door parked 09 and in a moment Nero made his bike vanish as he drew his blade ignited it and lashed the door off it's lock making it fall in as they all walked in the place was a mess.

Ponies in tubes some broken and some glowing as Yuuko said, "Looks like a cryo vault!"

Pinkie pie point to the left wall at slash marks and a part of a skull bitten in, "And something that is enjoying nice anthro popsicles is here!"

Applejack's eyes widened as she point to a monster's skeleton and Luna kicked it, "Deathclaw know we know what's been eating them!"

Rarity then pulled a switch making the glowing pops turn on and the anthro ponies in side slowly come out in their vault suits and pipboys. They where all mares and foals.

As Cup cake grabbed her two crying infants she jumped and screamed at the sight of Nero who said, "… lady that' a offensive I know I look weird!"

Spoiled rich rubbed her head as she said, "A male should learn there place!"

Twilight gasped and said, "Oh! Rude much!" she said before Nero shouldered his blade and looked at her.

Nero's eyes and body was glowing as he point his with his claw at spoiled as he spoke up, "LISTEN HERE LADY! I AM NERO! GAURDIAN OF THE REBORN ELEMENTS OF HARMONEY AND PRINCESS! …. Still looking for Celestia though! BUT THE POINT IS YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT OR LEARN TO FEAR ME!"

before he could say anything else there was a scream and his devil bringer hand drew his gun and fired a shoot killing a death claw as he said, "Oh so the bastards eating the frozen ponies are still here!"

Love tab quickly grabbed her son button mash and yelled out, "THOSE THINGS EAT MY HUSBAND!"

there was a roar of horror as the ponies watched the princess elements plus sunset shimmer hide behind something as Nero charged in slashing a Deathclaw in half

Sunset shimmer then spoke, "Is he nuts!"

Rainbow dash, "… he is either brave or stupid!"

Luna formerly Yuuko then said, "I am dating him he is both!" there was loud gasps and spoiled said under her breath, "…. He's a prince!"

Fluttershy gulped as Zecora jumped in shock when Akihsia's sword ignited to slash one!

Nero formerly Akihsia had a devilish smile as he was glowing demonic power raising up with each kill as he shot one in the head knocking it's head off before he held his devil bringer out making a spectral arm appear to knock a death claw away form the shaking and shivering diamond tiara and silver spoon as he said, "GET OUT OF HERE KIDS!"

The two fillies then ran over to Luna shaking and gasping at Akihisa's screaming as he was slashed at the side sense he left himself open to save them! He then turned and growled punching the Deathclaw in the face shattering it's skull making it fall over lifelessly as he held his bleeding hip his eyes glowing brighter as did his body and devil bringer, "BITCH THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!"

It was at that point Yuuko helled as what looked like seeds using roots to move appeared and wrapped around the death claws covering them in glowers vines thorns and bigger claws as they roared.

In a moment Akihsia put his weapons up as he saw one of them heading for the hugging Lyra and Bon bon and he growled in a moment his bike appeared and he road it landing, ramming and impaling the chimera death claw with the front blades saving the mares before he flipped making the bike brake apart in to the massive saws in his hands as he span around slashing up more of them.

Lyra held up a hand and asked, "…. Are you human mr. Nero?"

Akihsia smirked as he happily said, "mostly human yes! Now if you don't mind I have more of this things to slaughter Fucking Chimeras plants!" he then charged off as he heard a voice saying, "Freeing the ponies laid captured and what's this the elements Celestia's lost student, and princess Luna reborn! You are the chosen one the monkey king with the arm of a monster!"

Nero growled as he yelled, "MONKEY'S HAVE TAILS I AM AN APE! APE! SPEICES HUMAN HUMAN MOSTLY! I MEAN CALLING ME A MONKEY IS LIKE CALLING A PONY A MULE!" he said as he finished slashing death claws.

his side staining his coat red as he yelled out, "Fuck it we better find some weapons and teach this ponies how to shoot! SOME ONE GET TO TEACHING THE JUST REBORN ELEMENTS AND PRINCESS MAGIC AND HOW TO FLY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He said as a larger death claw showed up with a fully bloomed chimera. The chimera's flower was covering a skull with just an eye in it as it used the things voice to speak, "the order will not allow that or you to restore Equestria!"

Nero looked up at the alpha chimera death claw it was horrifyingly big he was only up to it's knees and he jumped shouldering hims saws and merging them back into a bike as he glow and tried to use it's speed to avoid it's claw blades almost as big as his bide!

the chimera alpha death claw roared as he went to slash and Akihsia gasped as he road and flipped making his bike the massive saws again witch he crossed to hold back to blades to save Love tab who was holding her shaking son.

the last remaining unfrozen pony spitfire gulped as she said, "… Well now! That's I have no words!" she said feeling weak and scared after all Nero was pretty much the opposite of who she was raised to believe a male was.

Akihisa's glow grow as he roared in rage and in a moment there was a bright release of energy and the alpha death claw was gone as there Nero stood in his devil trigger.

his spectral Demon holding two scimitars almost as big as him to recreate Nero's stance with his saws as he roared slashing them making the giant glowing mass copy his moves!

soon giant spectral blades slashed the chimera apart killing it and it's host if it was still alive, nero's Devil arm then vanished as did his devil trigger and he cracked his neck and said, "ok now you all go out side I'm going to go look for weapons med kits and other things we may need!"

Cupcake was holding her crying Twins as her jaw dropped as he just walked off into the vault like what just happened didn't happen.

rainbow dash then let out a " Say princess mind sharing him?" the other ladies looked at her and she said, "Like I am the only lady not thinking of herding right now! Did you see him! Did you see the awesome shit he just did!"

Later on Akihsia came back with only a back of medical stuff no G.e.c.k no weapons as he rolled his eyes, "It's like the plan was to just keep you all frozen and dreaming!"

Meawnhile in what looked like a vine covered Canterlot castle.

An anthro stallion in an order of the sword uniform was walking he looked like trenderhoof but his coat was now grey with black strips his hair stained ghostly white his eyes red with Green sclera with purple mist his, his left eye had crack like black markings on it.

his hand sword at his right were his right hand grabbed it as he walked up to a Zebra in the same uniform but with a red cape and silver crown walked up and he said, "yes Caesar my lord you wished to speak to me!"

The Zebra known as Caesar got up and held his hands behind his back, "why yes Trenderhoof the risen tell me how long have you served the order? Why did you betray your people, and who are you loyal too!?"

Trenderhoof looked confused as he said, "I serve the order as the offered me vengeance! Equestria fighting this war and using there megaspell is the reason Applejack died, it needs to burn and stay burned! I am loyal to the same thing I've been loyal for sense my ascendance ritual the order!"

Caesar smirked as he said, "well this will be a test for you the prophecy is coming true! Our chimera's and one of our false angels spotted the Monkey king with the monster's arm!" Trenderhoof jumped at it as he continued, "and he has Luna and the elements rebirths and the lost student of celestia he is one mare away form ending us and bring Equestria back!"

Trenderhoof said, "applejack's back…. What are your orders sir!"

to be continued. 


	3. details

In a town made in the wasteland a Pegasus stallion in a robe was standing before a rock with a prophecy craved into it he was just out side the town talking to the town's pony as he spoke up, "so it said upon the end with the dying breath of princess Twilight she the elements and other princess shall one day return. Reborn a new protect by a hairless ape with the arm of a monster who shall become the husband of Both the Royal sisters and other mares as he makes his way against the order!"

That is when he heard a voice saying, "yeah got everyone but Celestia on that one now where is this order!?"

The preacher then turned in rage as he said, "WHO ARES TO MOCK!" he jumped and got down to a knee and looked down upon what he saw, Nero the elements Celestia's lost student sunset shimmer and other mares.

the other town's pony did the same thing, the preacher lift his head to show his red eyes his pale grey fur and dark mane as he spoke to Nero as he said, "Forgive the tongue chosen one! I did not know it was you! Please honor us by speaking your name!"

Nero crossed his arms as he said, "Nero!" there was cheering happening as the mares form the cryo Vault looked confused.

Nero rolled his eyes as he said, "Look I asked about this order I am suppose to beat thing? Come on don't leave the chosen one hanging I need the information mane!"

The preacher got up and said, "Right so sorry sir! Please come inside the town we will celebrate the day of prophecy! And I shall answer all your questions while we get ready and anything you could need!"

Nero looked to a random town mare as he said, "Weapons for the mares they need to defend themselves I won't be there all the time!"

there was nods.

Later on while Applejack was swinging a nuke breaker, Pinkie pie a shock sword, Bon bon a Shakib, Cake and spoiled rich were holding simple laser guns. Love tab happily shouldering a mini gun, Lyra had an axe while Zecora was holding a four pointed spear.

Rainbow dash was holding a normal gun as Fluttershy sheepishly held a knife.

Sunset and Twilight looked curiously at their solar scorchers as they asked, "Sun light powers laser weapon?"

Yuuko or Nightmare moon rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and looked at the preacher, "information on the order now please!"

the preacher who was directing were for ponies to put decorations stopped, "right sorry got side tracked with you and the elements return party… yes you and Sir Nero asked that. Very well then! The order is formally know fully as the order of Zebrica, now the order of the swords. In the final days of the war they gained the power to turn themselves into monsters as you probably don't remember."

Luna nodded and she asked "And now they make monsters?"

the preacher sadly sighed, "Yes they have figured that out! a strange zebra in a mask showed up and gave them this knowledge and turned the tide the Mega spell was simple to try and end it before it started or my name isn't Preacher peaceflower!"

Nero was spinning around Blue rose as he said, "ok then Peaceflower What else do I need to know about this things because there isn't a book on how to be the chosen one!"

The preacher bowed and said, "As you wish Sir Nero. The Order of the sword control most of the wasteland but aren't it's formal royals they lost there ritual information in the mega spell blast so all they can do is make more monsters the only remains of there army of soliders that can turn into monsters are the now aged ten the prophecies say when the last of the monsters no longer lies on there side no more they shall fall and Equestria will be able to rebuild!"

Nero nodded as he muttered, "So ten boss battles ok then!"

Meanwhile Applejack was wondering off like she was in a trans she soon was out side of the walls of the small town.

that is when she snapped out of it to see Trendehroof who said, "so it's true the element of honesty has returned!"

Applejack tried to smash her make shift hammer into his head only for it to brake on impact as his eyes glow as he said, "Hello I am trenderhoof I was a pony till I swore my loyalty to the order why simple the war killed the old you if Equestria had backed down you won't have died!"

applejack seemed to be getting nervous "and ah take it's you were in love with the other me!" she said dropping the handle to her weapon.

the order member said, "yes but I know you aren't her! I know all I feel are nothing by ghost of a crush form long time ago that lead nowhere as she never looked back my way!"

he then drew his order sword as batlike wings came form his back and he slowly changed into devil trigger state.

he looked like a black rusted version of a altos Angelo as he shouldered his blade, "I am Also know as Altos Angelo the fallen holly knight!"

Applejack was about to scream but she seemed to faint right into his arms as he held her and looked at her growling as he set her down when he turned to see Nero.

nero had his gun raised, "Couldn't do it could you? Part of you still loves applejack current her or not!" he said spinning his fun around.

Trenderhoof readied his sword it glow as he charged for three rapid slashes that nero avoid by moving to his right and shooting him in the back right between the wings as he said, "It doesn't have to be this way! You can let go of all the hate and rage the prophecy says you just don't have to stand with the order it doesn't say you have to die! You could be by her side protecting her I am giving you a choice!"

he turned and flapped his wings as he flow off saying, "We shall see! I need time to thing!"

Later on at a water fall he land and returned to normal, "WHY COULDN'T I DO IT! SHE WAS HELPLESS IN MY ARMS! APPLEJACK WAS IN MY ARMS!" he said catching himself as he held his heart and felt a beat, "No this dead heart hasn't beat in a hundred years! How can she bring it back she isn't even the real one I loved!"

he growled as he slashed the stone behind the waterfall leaving behind a massive cut, "I am a loyal member of the ten! I can't disobey them!" he then saw her scared face in the water and slashed at it, "NO NO NO!"

he held the side of his head, "NO NO NO! SHE ISN'T THAT APPLEJACK SHE ISN'T THE REAL ONE!"

that is when he saw In the water his former unicorn self in his uniform as he said, "yet you couldn't stand losing her again!"

he roared as he slashed at the reflection screaming "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

He screamed to the heavens devil triggering again as he lashed out around him unable to brake his mental struggle between his heart and his loyalties.

he just screamed before turning back to normal dropping his blade and falling over laughing insanely but it slowly turned into an mad cry to a cry of misery.

to be continued.


	4. city of the dead

Outside the town Nero was using his sword to block the lance of Bianco Angelos that were grey.

While the full colored one, "trenderhoof being unable to hurt his love's rebirth was seen that is why I was sent to slay you chosen one!" he declared as he held out his lance to fire a beam.

Akihsia fired off his spectral arm at the ground knowing himself in to the area to avoid it where he landed in the sand on his knees as he summoned his bike and raced off.

the blades on the bike impaling and making the grey copies vanish with each impact till they were gone and the true Bianco created more clones and Nero smirked, "THAT'S IT!" he then road and flipped jumping over the clones as his bike became the massive saws and in a moment he slashed the false demon!

In a moment it turned to light and was absorbed into the devil bringer as the clones vanished Akihsia crossed his saws as an all grey copy of himself appeared "Doppelganger style unlocked sweet!"

later on he was in the town as he looked at the preacher to the mares that were all stating they were in his herd including the single moms , Yuuko who was confirming it making his head hurt, at least the rainbooms were declaring that.

Nero held his head with the Devil bringer as the preacher was on a rant as he said, " Look I don't want to be rude or talk over you but I am kind of press for time! As you can tell I kind of end up being a step dad let me see now Diamond tiara , the cake twins Button mash, four kids two of with are still infants and I just got attacked by one of the blades I mean I beat him and took his cloning power but the point its it's not safe!"

the preacher then said, "… yes I see your point chosen one! There is a place the order does not even go zony Canyon! The canyon is so deep the megaspell went right over it only suffering form monster that moved into it for it's lush area clean plants to eat and clean water to drink, the mutant Ursa majors live there along with a tribe of tribal pony zebra hybrids who worship the princess of the moon that normal attack outsiders but as you come with the one they worship they should let you in if not you can probably scare them off sir."

Nero sighed as he said, "I have no other option how do I get to Zony canyon."

the preacher said, "If you had someone with a pipboy I could point it out!"

That is when cup cake walked up and smiled," I have the only working one form the stable!" she said holding it and setting it to map mode.

the preacher then drew it out, "ok this is us the red spot! The fastest way to get to it is to go through necrotroplis home of the ghouls!"

there was a look of confusion as the preacher stated, "Ghouls are megaspell victims cursed to be unable to day of natural causes. Making them decay alive they always go crazy sooner of later but necrotroplis ghouls some how manage to not be that decayed or go crazy and there city has lights and power we don't know how!"

Nero rubbed his chin.

Later in Necrotroplis.

What looked like an anthro Derpy hooves with metal wings and hair covering her left eye and stiches holding on a red furred arm dressed in blue tank top green pants and black boats was on a damaged but still standing and running skyscraper as she looked to the broken tardis hooked by wires to it and the other building and devices.

then out walked time turner now an anthro uniform with blue fur and white hair his eyes were robotic as metal hands adjust the red tie he wore with his brown suit as where his arms, "real shame we can't time travel any more dearest!"

Derpy looked down bow at the adult Dinky dressed like her mother with a cracked horn walking around as she said, "yeah big time! The spell fried your time machine's time travel part at least it can power the city and all the other time lord tech can stop our rot! Replace our parts with others or metal!"

the former doctor nodded and spoke, "big time darling big time doesn't help us out of our undead status to still look pretty though does it! wait do my eyes malfunction! Dearest is that not an ethereal mane I spot!"

Derpy then spread her metal wings and flow off in shock landing as nero and group arrived she saw the hairless ape with the demon arm and luna and quickly bowed and said, "… welcome back princess of the night Princess Luna!"

And action copied by all the undead partly robotic ponies of the city of the living dead!

cup cake was holding her twins close, love tab held her son close too at the sight of the undead.

Spoiled rich didn't care and rolled her eyes, whispering, "and I thought she looked weird before!"

Akihsia then muttered out, "let her get eaten by something lt her die! She is worst then in the show."

Diamond Tiara stared at one of the mares she was silver spoon she know it now an adult she had no left eye just an empty eyesocket while the right was robotic, she then gasped, "Silver spoon?"

Silver spoon stood up she was dressed in a black tank top brown baggy pants one left boat showing her right hoof was a prosthetic made form plastic. Both her hands were white plastic as well with a mitten like hand showing they were cheap ones. "yes what of it"

Nero then cleared his through and said, "Can I bet that the replacement parts lack of decay and power in this sand covered damaged almost in ruin city is thanks to the doctor's alien ass!"

time turner walked out and spoke his voice cracking into robotic speech as he said, "right my race has multiple lives so my appearance only changed at first but then I noticed as my family aged it stopped and we started to fall apart the megaspell disabled my regenerations so I had to be creative to keep my family sane and not too undead it soon spread to other ghouls who gathered, and with my time machine and space teleporter box that is bigger inside may be stuck but I used it to power the town!"

Lyra then spoke up, "that explains so much it isn't funny!" She said just stunned the guy she hung out all the time with was form outer space.

Derpy then noticed the groups weapons, "the melee weapons are damaged and need repairs!" she then point to Applejack's replacement nuka breaker and said, "And that one can be fixed to deal electric damage"

In a moment there was a blast of purple lighting that Made Yuuko summon a magic dome protecting them and Nero drew his blades and looked up to see an angelo and he jumped up as Yuuko made a hole form him so he was standing on the dome facing the air born blade.

Nero readied his sword and gun as he made his clone as the angelo spoke, "I am proto Angelo the next blade!"

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

number of the ten blades beaten 1/10 


	5. Lighting Blade

proto Angelo, Charged at Nero charging his weapon with purple lighting as Nero held his normal sword red queen and charged in using it's engine as a jet as he turned on doppleganger so two jet powered slashes came down on the Fake demon!"

In a moment the Angelo slashed it's dark lighting blade destroying both red Queens making Nero and his double drop it and pull out there blue rose guns and fire at range only for the demon to through lighting blasts.

Both jumped as the copy said, "well now a motor bike isn't useful on top of an energy dome! So any ideas boss!"

Nero made his hand glow as he throw a giant fist punch at the Demon only for him to fly above in the air as he said, "Come back to me! When it looks like we have a plan to use!"

The double fired as he said, "I only have what you had out at the time man! I am just gunning and Devilbringering it!"

Nero then smirked and said, "That gives me an idea! Devil bringers at the dome now!" he said as he throw his spectral fist down it cracked the dome but it sent him flying up the double copied the action.

before the fake demon could summon his lighting Akihisa used a spectral hand to throw his double at him.

Doppleganger charged in and held out his gun and managed to land a point blank shot to the head before the Demon slashed him in half.

In a moment the False demon died leaving a soul and as the dome shattered Nero used a spectral claw to grab the soul in a moment a new sword appeared in his human hand that he stabbed in to a building to slow down and soon stop his fall.

Akihsia looked at his new sword and declared "Alastor the thunder blade! Sweet!" he then pulled it out and land with a roll and put it behind his coat it stayed as he dusted himself off to everyone's shock.

Spoiled rolled her eyes and flipped her mane as she said, "Now he is just showing off!"

Lyra rolled her eyes as she said, "don't worry Lyra maybe spoiled will die and you won't have to be in a herd with her yeah thing positive"

the rich bitch turned to growl as Akihsia walked up to the stunned doctor and said, "Now doc we are looking for zony Canyon can you kindly point us the way before one of the seven blades we havne't met yet shows up and tries to kill us all again!"

Doctor adjusted his tie as he said, "yeah right well there is a cave system to the north the leads it only problem is there are ten feral glowing ones there! Those are ghouls who glow with mega spell poison energy and can throw it like mana blasts."

Luna stepped up with Twilight as she said, "Me and her will go I need practice learning how to be an alicorn anyhow!"

later on in the tunnels

Yuuko summoned a blue magic shield to block an energy blast form a feral glowing one before dropping it to fire off her own beam destroying it " Nine left!"

Twilight rolled her eyes summoning a mystic energy blade to slash one's head off then slash the head in half with a second blade as she happily span and said, "eight!"

Luna formerly Yuuko summoned a mystic energy mallet and smashed a glowing one's head as she said, "Seven!"

Twilight smiled happily as she made her swords in a shield before giving the shield spikes and charging smashing two glowing ones on it as she said, "Five!"

the new princess of the night held her hands closed her eyes and in a moment her horn fired off two beams of energy killing two more feral glowing ones as she opened her eyes and happily said, "three!"

the other Alicorn anthro giggled as she summoned what looked like a mystic energy ribbon around her and span it as feral ghouls charged when they hit it they were cut to bits and she happily saw the last three fall as she said, "and zero!"

Later on that night while camp was being set up inside the cave system.

Applejack was walking around she heard a water fall and walked towards it to see an opening above and there in a water fall was trenderhoof who she quickly hid form behind a pillar.

She gulped before sighing and trying to get a hold of herself before she called out, "Trenderhoof!" she then stepped out.

the blade turned and held the handle of his sword at his side as he said, "Stay back applejack I am supposed to fall by that monkey's sword aren't I so why bother talking to me!"

She gulped and nervously said, "it only states the ten most no longer follow the king it doesn't say you have to die or have it be by his hand!"

In a moment he devil triggered making applejack shake as he said " now that's an idea! But who do I side with my heart tilling me to go after you again or years of being a loyal servant to the order of the sword!"

Applejack gulped as she watched him looking over his sword as she she pulled out her new sledge hammer and said, "you only joined because ah was dead!"

Trenderhoof looked at the blade and flapped his wings as he said, "and yet here you stand… making the betrayal of my race and years as a blade all for nothing." He said sounding bitter about it before flying off.

Applejack then fainted.

the next morning in the waste land Trenderhoof stood his sword covered in blade in his devil trigger state standing before a fallen and dead order member, " she returned! He came back! All this years were for nothing a waste a stain on my honor and pride!" he said as he returned to normal his strips fading as his natural blonde mane color was returning.

he walked off shouldering his blood covered blade staining his white uniform red as it tripped, "I have to help! I have to take down the other blades beside the monkey king! I have to restore Equestria it's the only way I may face her!"

he then returned to his devil trigger his armor now less pale as he flow off looking at his reflection as he stated, "Each kill seems to restore a bit of the stallion I was! I most continue to restore myself! So I may face her so I May fall to my knees weeping begging for forgiveness."

the next day while leaving the gave Nero and group came to the dead order member.

Love tab fainted at the corpse waiting for them.

Akihsia got down to his knees and looked at him, "I would thank who ever killed him but I didn't get to turn him into a weapon or get the power boost this is more of a hurt in the long term then a help!"

Rainbow dash's wings flared as she stated, "Any other Pegasus picking up on going sand storm?"

Cup cake looked at her wrist as her foals made baby sounds in the carrier on her back as she said, "this thing says there is a vault or stable up ahead we could stay there!"

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

number of the ten blades beaten 3/10 


	6. Vault demons

Once inside the vault Akihsia panted as he used a large spectral claw to force the door closed, as Bon bon screamed, "THEY LOOKED LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN TIMEBRWOLVES AND SNAKES!"

Yuuko shivered and said, "yeah let's leave them alone!"

Cupcake then plugged her pipboy into the controls and said, "Oh Nero you might want to look at this!" she said sounding kind of flirtingly.

The dark knight ran over and said, "they opened an artificial hellgate and the demons are stuck on the lowest two levels thanks to it only letting them out around it, hellgates need devilarms to run and a devil arm will make up for that blade I didn't get a chance to get a weapon form so I am going demon hunting! The rest of you hang around!" he said drawing his sword and heading for the lift.

he hit a button to go to the second lowest level where he stepped out he ducked and rolled to avoid fire for an infect mini tank as he said, "Just jumping right two it!" he then pulled out his pistol and fired on it!

That is when mini helicopters also infected came in firing bullets of demonic energy and he turned on Doppelganger and went both left and right.

Both barrel rolling and jumping to avoid while shooting them. The shadow copy then spoke up, " Infestant in mini machines not as durable as the full sized version but still a pain!" The copy was then hit and vanished.

Akihsia held his heart with one hand feeling pain before firing destroying the last mini copter, "size of toys kill like a weapon!" he said as he continued, Only to hear roaring and come face to face with a pack of Msira!

the chimp like demons rushed in claws read so Akihsia put up his gun and grabbed his sword and swung cutting one in half and sending out a shock wave of Lighting that hit stunning the rest.

his free hand then grabbed his gun and fired right into one's head killing it, as he got ready his eyes glow as his devil trigger appeared only the sword appeared in the ghostly demon knight's hands and even then it as a Symitar so as Akishia swung it around slashing them to bits as he said, "Ok Only devil arms appear in the trigger! Good to know!"

he said as he put the gun up and heading on past the corpses of the demonic wolf ape like things.

He then then trade his sword for his massive saws as he heard iron foots marching and turned to see anthro earth pony skeletons animated by demonic iron armor and weapons as he said "Finis!"

he then charged in happily slashing at the undead demons with a smirk his eyes glowing as he did it.

he then barrel rolled to avoid an axe taking his head off switching Cavaliere to bike mode as he road it around smashing the hammer with ramming speed and slashing them up with the blades on the front of the motorbike.

he then smiled as he switched back to his sword and turned drawing his gun to fire and destroyer the head of the last one slaying the undead demon for good.

As he holstered it he said, " Doing good!" he then felt something on his face and as he put his sword up he touched his forehead and saw blood on his hand, "I got slashed on the forehead! Fuck it hope they salvage meds and everything else."

Meanwhile on the higher levels.

Spoiled was laying around, board complaining about the mess it was in while the other mares and even Button and Diamond were searching for things.

Diamond tiara found a small laser pistol and a medical kit as she said, "We are all trying to survive and everything We need to kick her out!" She said complaining about her own mother being a leach.

Meanwhile below.

Akihsia came to a large group of flambats and he simple fired his gun at the sprinkler heads above making them go off and fire soon but out the bats fire making them fall over dead as he said, "Really ensuing it's a wonderful thing now come on the hellgate is below this stairs so time for the boss."

he put up his gun and drew his blade as he walked in for the demonic scorpion phantom to jump out roaring in a moment Akihisa used Doppleganger and both charged in slashing.

As phantom went in for a stinger strike both Nero's jumped to different sides and while the copy fired while running around it to the right making it go for a stinger strike that way.

The real Akihsia jumped onto it's back form the right and slashed off the stinger before being knocked off by the thing trying to roll over.

he was now below the large demonic beast only for it to turn in rage when it felt it's farthest right leg slashed off it turned grabbed and crushed the copy in it's claws before a blue light burst into being behind him.

there was akihsia with his devil trigger holding his blade with both hands an action copied by the spectral demonic knight around and in a moment he charged and slashed cutting off it's right claw before it gave a side ways slash taking off the other.

The thing tried to tackle the knight only for it to vanish so now it was in the air and Nero was under it sword out and he managed to land a slash right were it's legs meet as he jumped up and the thing fell over.

In a moment Akihsia was right through it now standing on it's back as he turned to give a slash cutting off the things head making it fall over lifelessly.

he put his sword up and walked up to the gate and grabbed the glowing orb inside of it as he said, "Ok you belong to me stand beside me as my devil arm!"

In a moment his sword vanished to be replaced by the new devil arm Lucifer.

he smiled spreading the wings as all the demon types he fought on the way in slowly came in as he said, "let's party then!" he said as rings of red energy swords appeared and fired off hitting the mand exploding rapidly as he jumped around avoiding them to use the power.

he even remade his Doppleganger to help him do it, before long they were killing so many Nero's eyes glow and his devil trigger now with the demonic bat wings of his current weapon appeared.

Form the wings it rained down exploding energy swords all around him as the explosiosn went off the vault shock violently form the blasts.

Above the mares were braced against walls Cupcake was holding her crying scared twins and that is when Akihisa came up out of the lift his new devil arm upon his back as he smiled happily and said, "mission complete! I am armed as I should be! Ok and I cleared out most if not all the demons so let's finish looking for things then go to the rooms to sleep after checking for corpses. Always check for corpses they may not be completely dead

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer

number of the ten blades beaten 3/10 


	7. night in the vault

It was night time in the vault and Nero was making some rounds and spotted a sad looking Zecora and he sat down next to her and ask, "Ok Zecora what's up? Notice you're the only mare who not only doesn't say there part of my herd but looks the saddest and most shocked. What's up? What's eating at that heart of yours."

Zecora sided as she spoke, "My ponies are the evil demon phonies. Zebra start this war and made it end on this horrible par. I was supposed to spy but my eye couldn't find the ritual wasn't done to stop the mega spell, this world is the fault of no ones but my."

Nero looked at the said zebra lady and said, "Look Zecora you can't blame yourself for mistakes and the faults of your face and I can prove it by relating. I am now known as Nero sparda but I was once known As Akihsia Yoshi and Luna was once known as Yuuko Kinoshita. A mistake on my part lead to her becoming Luna's rebirth and my rebirth as this partly inhuman thing!"

he said moving around the devil bringer and Zecora sighed but before she spoke he said, "and now let's look at some of the horrible things humans with I am still mostly's history. We had two global wars had slavery hate and murder based on personal beliefs, colors and were you are from. To the point most of the murders count as Genocide."

Zecora's eyes widen in horror as he said, "now let's look at all the good humans have done shall we, we record our history to shock people out of following in the paths that lead to those evils, following the second world war we all agreed on if two nations fight there are now rules that most be followed no poison gas potions no weapons witch are basically the megaspell that can fly before exploding somewhere far away. No more slavery, we also find out how to make replacement parts for our selves to repair wounds that naturally won't heal."

Zecora looked confused but before the Zebra lady could speak Nero said, "Now you look at what good things your race did?"

the Lady zebra put her hands on the side of he face and thought and listed the, "Potions…. That is all what a fall." She said sadly

Akihsia got up and offered her a hand up, "Look I am sure you can find some more and if not make some I mean we're on a quest to restore Equestria to it's former glory surely a zebra being part of that will make up for the Zebra's the made this happen."

Zecora thought about it and smiled but she said no words instead she grabbed Akihisa's face and kissed him to the white haired young man's shock.

As his eyes widened Zecora broke the kiss and smiled," I am happy to be part of your herd my lord." She said happily leaving with a slight spring in her step.

That is when nightmare moon walked in her eyes widened and she bit her lip before saying, "…. I enjoyed watching you kiss another girl! At first I was going along with a herd to keep peace but…. But… now I think not only am I one of those girls… but I am the kind of girl who likes her man to…. Too…. I can't even say it but you know it!" She said stunned.

Nero blinked as he said, "does me saying I feel horrible help yuuko?"

In a moment the new princess of the moon grabbed Akihsia by the shirt kissed him so deeply his devil trigger flared for a moment before she broke it to say, "No you shouldn't feel guilty after all I can't be possessive after all I am sharing my boyfriend and future husband with others" She then tapped her back side against his leg shocking him as she left with a wink and a blown kiss.

Akihsia blinked as he said, "Well now …. Gee what's next!" In a moment lyra who had her vault jumpsuit unzipped a bit pulled him into a kiss and she happily ran off giggling, "I know I can't be alpha wife but I can still be beta wife!"

Nero shock his head, "Are all the mares going to take turns making out with me?" Bon bon then walked by grabbed him kissed him and walked off with out saying a word.

The dark knight blinked as he walked off only for Love tap and spoiled rich to walk by each took a moment to kiss him then each other making him jump before they walked off.

soon after came Cup cake who pulled him down into a kiss before walking off and he blinked as he walked off, "… ok who's next the rainbooms?"

Applejack walked by red and said, "Look y'all is handsome there nero but I think I am going to wait to see if Trenderhoof becomes good again. "

she then walked off.

But then Pinkie pie jumped up kissed Nero before vanishing.

before Nero could react Rainbow dash quickly came over to him kissed him then ran off with a rainbow trail.

Fluttershy who was red then showed up quickly kissed him before running off red as could be.

Rarity then walked up adjusted her hair and smirked before putting on lip stick and giving him a big wet one before leaving.

Nero wiped his face with his sleeve stunned as Sunset and Twilight walked up kissed eachother then took a turn kissing him.

As they left laughing Akihsia just fell to his ass in shock. "…. Well that just happened and no FFF to hurt me for it and himeji and Minami to run it… how many women just made out with me? I don't know I am asking I can't do math good!" he said as he got up and walked off.

he then continued, "I mean…. Dam!" he said as he jumped to see Zecora again having changed her outfit.

The zebra was now in a tribal get up made form vault metal and fabric she had metal bands remaking her old gold ear rings and bands but in silver she also had her vault ripped up to make a lion cloth and a top made by dying it up, she was bare hooved with blue bandages tied around her hands.

Zecora smiled as she happily said, "Thanks for helping me not be ashamed of what I am, I will no longer be tamed." She then happily wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Zecora then pulled him along and said, "I know I am braking the rules of the herd but I do not care as I dare!"

Next day Akihsia was red rubbing his neck witch had kiss marks on it while traveling Yuuko shot an angry and jealous look at Zecora.

The Zebra lady just moved her hair through her currently down mane and smiled as she said, "Eat your heart out princess for Alpha wife I am now for life."

Luna sighed as she said, "I am kind of ok with that don't know why but I am ashamed for it."

they then came to another dead order of the sword blade laying in the sand as nero sided before he yelled, "HIT THE DECK!"

they all ducked as a blast fired and nero looked up, "that's nightmare the cannon Demon I could get a devil arm gun with infinite ammo and won't need to be repaired!" he said pointing at his pistol with appeared to have had a split barrel so he through it away.

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer

number of the ten blades beaten 4/10 


	8. Chapter 8

Akihsia was hiding behind a pillar of stone he could spy the girls most of witch as his harem and the kids under cover by all the alicorns and unicorn's horns.

he then pulled out blue rose and took aim only for nightmare up on his pillar to shot the gun out of his hand. He blinked as he looked at his hands in shock as he said, "what is this a cartoon…. Wait…. Right partly!"

he then summoned Doppleganger and in a moment both the hims summoned the specteral hands to knock on other pillars making the Demon take aim and fire on them as both advanced and ran for cover again behind other pillars.

The dark night gulped, "That's it keep doing this we need to get closer! It's a machine demon it has no mind!" he said as he continued to do this.

inching closer and closer till he spotted his double right at the pillar nightmare was on and in a moment the Copy used his devil bringer's spectral arm to punch the pillar making it fall.

the copy vanished as nero switched to lucifer and charged out throwing his energy swords making them explode around Nightmare as he fell.

when the guy hit the ground there was an explosion and nero ran in changing to Alastor and in a moment he slashed the cannon demon's head off under the cover of the dust of the waste land.

nero then grabbed the orb of light with his devil bringer and said, "Your soul is mine!" at witch point his devil bringer appeared fused to nightmare-y.

he smiled as he took aim with it and said, "Freaky but I like it!" he then made his devil bringer return to normal, as the dome dropped.

he said, "Ok come on let's get a move on!" in a moment they came to the edge of a canyon and he smiled as said, "Finally Zony Canyon!"

In moment what looked like the devil trigger of a secretary came out throwing feather blades as nero summoned his spectral arm to work as a make shift shield the others left as he summoned his bike and road off straight for her.

Nero smiled as he said, "I know you bitches can't fly mostly because my bike's blades got you pinned!"

he then jumped off the devil arm and grind his claw against the ledge of the canyon slowing himself down till he made it to the button and smiled as all that was down there was his bike and the blade's soul orb.

nero grabbed it and said, "ok bitch what you got!" in a moment his human hand had the devil arm Artemis and he smiled as he took aim with it before making it and his bike vanish as he said, "And reranged!"

At that moment a group of anthro ponies looking like most but all having black or white strikes and mohawk dressed in brown skin tops and lion cloths holding spears at him fathered.

Nero laughed at it as he showed off his devil trigger making the zonies jump and kneel down in fear as he said, "that's what I thought now girls get down here!"

it wasn't too much longer till Zecora was down there explaining to the zebra pony hybrid tribal what was going on.

Nero looked up as the sun was rising and he could see the shadow of Canterlot castle as he cracked his knuckles and said, "Girls take care if the blades avoid this place like we were told I know where I most go!"

he then summoned his bike and took off riding down the wasteland alone as he said, "I hope this cliché doesn't end up killing me!"

At that point he passed by another Corpse of a blade as he sighed, "Well that's another weapon I won't have!"

he sighed as he continued riding before stopping at what looked like a one eyed bug it looked like Agnus angelo but Nero took aim as he summoned nightmare-y and fired on him hitting him In the head before making his weapon vanished.

he then drove over a bolder into the air and grabbed the falling corpse and ripped out a blue orb as he grind his bike to a hold witch quickly became a copy of red queen he sighed as he put it on his back as he said, "Well got it back"

As he road he said, "those bitches are going to kill me when this is over with! I just know it!" he said as he drove to the ruins of the Canterlot castle as he said, "Dropping like flies that is when he came to more dead bodies and a downed trenderhoof.

the stallion was down on his leg holding his bleeding side or at least we know it was bleeding form the red staining his uniform, his fur and mane had it's old colors again as Nero throw the guy a stimpaks and said, "Well I thank you for the help this coast me a lot of wicked weapons man! Use this it'll heal you inject it then get up and flow to Zony canyon Applejack is waiting for you and seems to want to start a relationship.

Trenderhoof injected his leg and got up as he said, "too trained to fly I'll walk be careful all that is left is the king.

our displaced hero road on as he smiled as he came to the gates to the castle summoning Artemis to shoot at normal order of the sword members and there artificial demons as he said, "Really how bad can the king be I am riding and shooting through his army of minions."

In a moment the castle explode open as what looked like a copy of the false savior walked upon the scene roaring as he tried to step on nero.

the dark knight road as fast as he could firing as he summoned double ganger copying his set up riding, "Come on I have a plan! We'll trip him up! So scatter!"

Both took off the giant roaring as he tried to smash both of them but they were to far away and form his large view he couldn't tell witch biker was the real one anymore so he had to chase them one at a time and hope he was chasing the real one and not the copy.

As he walked off Nero smiled as he stopped behind looking at it with a smirk, "That's it fall into the trap! Well best go head them off to set the trap!" he said happily riding off.

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer

umber of the ten blades beaten 7/10 


	9. Chapter 9

The giant soon came close and as he was about to step on the double vanished.

Nero was then holding Artemis and took aim and fired hitting the giant in the eyes with arrows as it stumbled around screaming.

The displaced man smiled as he jumped to avoid a foot before yelling, "GOT DAM IT!" he then rolled to avoid anything, "right he still has ears…. Got dam it you idiot!" He then rolled out of the way again.

he trade out his devil arm for the new red queen and summoned his devil trigger and his spectral giant slashed his blade landing a hit on the giants knee!

the wound gushed blood forcing it down along Nero to jump and the giant's fist mimicked and raised a fist landing a blow to the fallen larger giant's stomach!"

as he fell over the evil giant cracked.

In a moment a six winged figure came form it, "Blade nine's shell protect me while I triggered!" he had only one eye on a blank fase a white snake like tail instead of legs and four arms bug like with three fingers and foot long stinger blades on the ends

the figure drew a hexagon with it's stingers making golden light take the shape and absorb the energy form Akihsia's devil trigger leaving him stunned!"

Nero blinked as he switched his devil arm to nightmare and fired off energy shots only for the final blade the king the Caesar laughed as the shots did nothing, "I absorb energy!" he held up his upper right arm and lighting came down.

nero tried to summon his copy to block but the copy became energy that was absorbed into the final blade as the lighting struck him making him scream in pain as he fell over twitching as golden lighting sparked around him.

the final blade landed as Nero still being shocked got up drawing Red Queen dragging it as he walked over to him and rose it for a slash.

Only for the blade to fly up to avoid it as he said, "amazing my agony matrix is in full effect and yet you are able to fight! It gives the body the worst pain ever so long as I live yet you are still fighting!"

Nero growled as he held his chest screaming form the shocks, "GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A FUCKING MANE!" he yelled as his eye flashed red his body glowing like he was going to devil trigger yet he was holding it in struggling to do so to keep him from absorbing more energy.

the dark knight roared, "I Won't Fail!" HE growled his body start to change he then screamed as he took on Nero's devil may cry five devil trigger the physical change making him scream.

the energy wings want to appear but Nero held his shoulders and said, "NO NO NO NOT THAT!" his sword vanished as Lucifer appeared on his back the weapon merging with with the wings of light forming semi solid webbing between Lucifer's bone ones and in a moment he flow up with a charge and to the blades shock landed a punch to his face.

blind the Blade held his bleeding eye as he spoke, "HOW HOW CAN YOU STILL FIGHT ON!"

Nero screamed as he he appeared behind the blade and grabbed two left wings and ripped them off making him fall, "Simple! I CAN'T LOSE!" he then dropped his new devil trigger as he called back red Queen and fell blacking out form the shocking pain, but then the pain ended.

he opened his eyes shaking as he got up to see his sword through the final blade there leaders back as he smirked he made the devil arm vanish as he stumbled away slowly tired panting as he sat down by a destroyed buildings final wall. "I did it!"

he laughed not believing it, "I took down the bad guy and won! I am a bad asss! Yeah…. But will I live or not!" he then reached into his coat for a stimpaks and injected himself.

he growled as he got up stumbling as he said, "to tired for a devil arm or devil trigger Looks like I am walking back!" he then blacked out falling over.

Only to wake up in zony Canyon resting on Luna's lap as he growled, "ok how did I get here?"

Luna sighed, "I was hoping you could tell us you just showed up …. Did you win?"

Akihsia sighed, "yeah Yuuko I won… got lucky towards the end… bastard was a cheat, the giant he hide in was less of a challenge…. But yeah did it….. I guess now we need to find Celestia and complete this legend thing ….. say did trenderhoof make it and start dating applejack?" Luna nodded a yes.

That is when button mash walked in pointing to his Pip-buck as he said, "Step dad I picked up on the radio this!"

A female voice sounding a lot like Celestia, "my dear ponies I am your rightful ruler ad descendant of Celestia through blue blood. I have heard of the orders fall by the so called monkey king. I am thankful for him but the only way he can have the country of my birth right is through a marriage to me I'll share I'll share, just come see me and the encloven."

Akishia groaned as he said, "Well spot … that is a deal with it when I can feel my got dam spine again!"

Miles away in a high tech lap an anthro uniform with white fur blonde mane and tail, nightmare moon like eyes was dressed in a sidles pink skirt pink tank top and a golden band grown sitting on a throne around stallions in power armor.

She got up and smiled, "Well now that I've addressed my ponies I'm off to see my little cousin!"

She then walked into a cell with bars and in there was what looked like a 18 year old version of Daybreaker dressed in an orange shirt orange ankle length sideless skirt with golden band, golden sandle heels golden bicep and wrist bands and day breaker's crown.

Daybreaker rolled her eyes," Really princess trueblood you really doing this! If you think we are family so much why the cell and mangic dampeners?"

The now named princess sighed and turned around pointing to her back, "Look at my back I am wingless I am not an alicorn! No pony would accept my rule with out that! I mean I am six years older then you so I am the rightful heir to the throne but I'll be passed over and laughed at, I mean the hold Celestia could make alicorns why can't you?"

Daybreaker rolled her eyes, "because I woke up like this with no memory!"

The princess then reached over and ripped off a peace of Day breaker's fur making her go "OUCH!"

princess trueblood, "Oh in that case sorry I thought you could help me the easy way Looks like I'll need to get my wings the hard way I'll take this they study they figure out how to alter my DNA to make me alicorn then as I won't need to hide I will let you go cousin so yeah I am dearly sorry for this but the Encloven need a princess a true one. But I was born with out my wings.. I am just as much a prisoner to them as you only difference is sense they can't deny my royal blood I get a golden cage." She said crying.

Daybreaker raised and eye brow and stunned said, "you do care… they tried to raise you with out family with out love or care but you can't live with out them… you really want to marry the monkey king to be loved. …. You mean what you say"

the Alicorn then laughed as she said, "Oh that's rich you think anyone will love you just for a title or would return your feelings form how you act."

Trueblood was crying and sniffling as Daybreaker laughed, "that isn't how the world works cousin!"

Meanwhile in space a ship was going down and while it was a guy in aqua armor screamed, "WHAT DID CABOOSE DO!"

Caboose then said, "Tucker buddy you know the one think I can't brake are machines with Ai like this ship! So not me this time!"

A little alien then lot out a blarge and a honk.

Tucker then said, "I know son I am scared too!"

Washington was screaming with agent Corallina.

doc was opening a bottle, "well time to go!" he used another voice to say, "I love you like a brother."

Sarge was screaming, "Dam it I die at the same time as grif were is the justice in this!?"

Griff sighed, "Well good bye sis!" he then hugged his sister.

sister then said, "Bye bro! I hope we don't die in fire like when I mistakenly burned the house down!"

Simmons was running around screaming.

That is when Lopez pointed and said, " Por que carajo es un sol dando vueltas alrededor de un planeta?"

Donut then said, "Gee Lopez asking why that solar system is geocentric is a good question!"

The robot in brown armor looked at the pink armored manned shocked he got the translation right." To gusta Entender Cuando Quieres?

Donut then said, "No I just took a refresher course with Sister while we were on earth also guys you all lized through a crash just fine, Lopez lived through a blackhole the only one endanger is me!"

Everyone then calmed down as Caboose then said, "Right I fucking forgot about that… Gee guys do you think they have unicorns in heaven?"

the ship then hit Planet equis as this new adventure started

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer 


	10. Chapter 10

In a moment in a hut Tucker wake up to a yell to see Simmons Freaking out and pointing at something, "what is you problem…." He then turned to see what everyone else was looking at.

there was an Anthro zony unicorn, her strips mint green her fur white, her mane was a mohawk dressed like Zecora but brown and Caboose was next to her as he said, "this Unicorn zebra lady is my girlfriend her name is little mint mage. We meet when I killed that thing with freckles!" he said pointing to the two head Ursa major stuffed in the corner.

Sarge then held his head, "…. How hard did we hit our heads… because I am seeing crazy cosmic two head bear Caboose killed to start dating unicorn lady …. Please tell me I have gone crazy!"

Lopez then said, "No yo yambion los veo!"

Sister and Donut said, "no Lopez sees them too!"

Little white mint mage then said something they couldn't understand and Caboose said, "Oh let me translate there she said now that the metal guy is recapitated sorry it took so long Lopez had to use welding in place of bolts so you can't look to the right anymore, and now that the rest of you are up time to go talk to the king. You'll like him he's a nice guy just don't stare at his harem or his monster arm!"

he said waving for the other's to follow.

Griff then yelled out, "IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING!"

Washington then said, "I wish I could say no!" Agent Corallina held Wash's arm.

Doc then got up and said, "come on let's go meet this king guy!"

tucker then said, "if we die I want you to know I love you son!"

Junior nodded and said, "I love you too dad…. WAIT WHEN CAN I SPEAK ENGLISH! I DON'T HAVE THE VOICE BOX FOR THAT TO BE LOGICALLY POSSIBLE!"

Sarge then let out a flat," I think logic is gone kid! Come on!"

they were then lead to the middle of the Canyon witch now had what looked like a crystal castle in the middle they came In to the throne room to see Akihsia on his throne his harem hovering around him and the chair. In a moment the reds and blues focus went form them to the arm.

spoiled rich now looked younger growled before taking on a devil trigger that looked like Lucia and said, "you staring at something!" she said sounding younger before returning to normal as the soldier's jumped.

Luna smiled as she said, "honestly sense becoming a demon she has been more pleasant to be around!"

Simmons then said, "THERE IS NOSUCH THING AS MAGIC OF DEMON!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he said as Akihisa devil triggered and his spectral arm was smashing the red around as he said, "I GIVE I WAS WRONG MAGIC IS REAL DEMONS ARE REAL! SAVE ME SAVE ME!"

Akihsia let him go as Caboose then said, "yeah That is Akihsia Yoshi or Nero Sparda he is the part demon king warned you guys not to stare now be cool guys I've been a big help restoring there tech half of there magic tech form there apocalypse form the vault below now be cool! Your embarrassing me in front of my new friends."

Sarge then raised his hand, "If I give you my soul well I get a wish?" In a moment Akihsia summoned artemis and shot the red leader In the chest knocking him down as he yelled, "you just had to say no!"

Nero got off his throne and made his devil arm vanish as he said, "Look before anyone else says something stupid let me lay down the rules Don't' curse in front of my wives or kids, Two you are with me or dead!" he said as the spectral giant holding it's blade appeared behind him.

Tucker then said, "We with you! I respect any guy with this much of a way with the ladies."

Junior then said, "bow chicka honk honk!"

Washinton then noticed the hole in the north wall and a corpse of soldiers in armor and Caboose said, "oh that was the encloven trying to claim his throne by forcing the king to marry there princess who is a total bitch. I can say bad words as the king likes me! Anyway come along guys I made new armor for us by combining those suits with our old ones and some magic tech all the normal abilities but better and thanks to magic lighter I also upgrade are guns with more magic range so they fire energy shots! Even the alien ones!"

Sarge got up and struggled to get up, "take me to the weapons you blue …bass…jerk! I said jerk!"

Later on while they were being suited up Caboose said, "I told him all about us so he wants to give you guys a test I am already in pass it and we are officially on his side in the coming war for the remains of this planet and the garden of Edan creation kit that will be the key, well that and along with saving Luna's sister, Luna is the tall blue one who is the goddess of the moon her sister is the sun goddess."

Tucker held his sword as he saw a new button and hit it and the thing fired off an energy bolt and he jumped, "you made my sword also a gun! Wait we got to save a goddess?"

Simmons was crying and banging his head on a wall, "we have gone to crazy town that makes Caboose the smart one!"

Coraline gulped as she said as she said, "We are doomed!"

Caboose then pulled out a disk and put it in Coraline's armor and said, "don't say that between all those old fragments of the robots church was in and your old armor I was able to gather up enough cache data for this three to one!"

A shakey static filled hologram of church then appeared by Coraline as she said, "….a…. M ….de…ad….in heav….en….no…..fu…ck…..caboose….is…..he…re….i ….m….in….fu…cking…da…m ….. hel…l!"

Coraline looked at the hologram and then to Caboose as she said, "….. you did that with multiple set of cache data."

the blue then said, "and a bit of my minty's magic… he's sixty percent there… that's enough… hopefully… Minty is my pet name for little mint mage my girlfriend!"

church then said, "…..fu…ck…..that…sh…it….how…..the…fuck….ev…en?"

Caboose then lead them to an arena as he grabbed a mic and said, "Greeting zony Canyon its me Caboose here to welcome you to the test to prove my friends are just as good as I said they was! They are in that corner over there to pass you guys just got to last ten minutes with Trenderhoof over there!" he said pointing to the stallion.

Sarge laughed, "This will be easy one guy with a sword!" Trenderhoof then took on his devil trigger now with angelic wings and he roared as he held out his sword making it rain down magic energy blast making the team scramble to avoid.

the red leader yelled, "I NEED TO SHUT MY MOUTH IN WACKY LAND!"

Corallina's shield deployed as she blocked it and church said, ""….what…..the….fuc….k is…he?"

Junior was shooting his spike launcher gun as Tucker was knocking the shots back at Trenderhoof with his blade, "Just like in the movies! Come on guys just ten minutes against a demon…. Me and sister took down a giant cyclopes we can do this!"

Doc laughed as he fired and used his o'malley voice said, "hahahahaha in case you haven't heard she said sense she became a demon meaning anyone can gain those powers! Just image me with those powers!hahahaha"

Doc then took over again, "…. I think our brains brawn combo is pretty good as is but you are right flying would be cool!" he said as he fired on Trenderhoof who knocked away the shot with his sword.

Sister was screaming as she ran and fired as she said, "Bro I want you to know in case die I sold your tooth brush to this creepy fan girl of the reds and blues!"

Griff then yelled, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Washington froze fired and he said, "It's like I don't have brain damage anymore!" he said avoiding the shots and firing a hook that land on to trenderhoof, "Ok guys let's pull him down!"

Caboose then said, "Washington's brain damage was cured by minty's healing spell thank you minty!"

Lopez was running missing an arm as he said ' Locura!"

Donut held a grenade and throw it at the now lowered Trenderhoof as he said, "your right Lopez it is crazy!"

In a moment the grenade explode in front of trenderhoof in spoke as sarge fired off a blast form his gun the energy shattering in to smaller blasts and when the some came it hit Trenderhoof's shoulder.

The ponies and zonies watching gasped, Nero smiled as he interlocked his fingers, "first time a non monster hit trenderhoof."

Caboose then yelled out, "And that is time not only did they not die by hit him! That's extra credit well they pass good to know see you all next time same place same time remember to tip and review if you enjoyed the show! This is Caboose saying I have a girlfriend and tucker doesn't"

tucker then yelled out, "SCREW YOU MAN!"

Caboose happily said, "No thanks I have minty!"

Junior then said, "Bow chicika honk honk

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer


	11. encloven war part one!

Later on before Nero Junior was speaking in his native langue only for Yuuko's horn to glow and in a moment junior said, "So now what… wait how am I speaking English I don't have the vocal cords for it!"

Caboose then said, "You just say the moon goddess horn glow showing she magiced you kid! So clearly the goddess did it! am I the only one who gets this is magic whacky land on some fucked up drugs? Because it's pretty easy to get Isn't that right mr part demon!"

Akihsia nodded with a laugh as he said, "yes now simple normally I would handle the encloven my self but Zecora is pregnant and I don't like to leave one of my mates while they are pregnant!"

Sarge then said, "yeah what a gentlemen you is mister demonic king with a harem! ….. I am about to be hit by something horrible aren't i?" In a moment a shot form nightmare sent him flying back as he yelled out, "EVERYTHING TASTE GOTDAM PURPLE!"

Griff then said, "I am sorry but could we not be target by demonic weapons, Also we're all going to hell aren't we?"

Nero then said, "All soldiers go to hell because there hands are stained with blood and the moral system of judgement is black and white doesn't matter why you killed you go to hell for it, you could have killed a murder to save your mom wife and kids you till going to hell!"

Tucker then sighed and said, 'That I fucking bullshit dude! Wait we are getting side tracked Junior thank the man for the nice… goddess for the gift of English!"

Junior then said, "thank you Goddess of the moon!"

Simmons was crying, "How do I kiss ass here!"

Yuuko sighed, "you can start by not side tracking us can we get back on topic!"

our dark knight then said, " yeah big time any way here is the short version of it the Encloven have the tech and magicedge over Zony canyon but we have the magic edge. Now while I want to say magic can handle anything the encloven's power armor is anit-magic metal we can't crack them with equestrian magic and through numbers alone they could over run me and trenderhoof and spoiled so we either need more tech or more demons!"

Church's hologram still fuzzy then showed up on Corallina's shoulder and said , " pl….ease….say… it…tech…we…..a…ft…er?" he then made old school dial up sounds for a minute before stopping.

Akihsia then said, "A bit of both there is a vault an underground bunkers were equestrians sleep in the ice sense the world went to shit and fire and mutants and some undead things!"

Caboose then said, "Like jimmy!" an earth pony ghoul then walked in in combat armor holding a rifle as he said, "What are you looking at! I am just looking for my helmet and gas mask!"

Twilight then said, "if the ghoul doesn't talk then yes it's like in the movies and kill it and if it glows look out it will throw balls of radiation like out of anime!"

Washington then said, "I wish my brain damage wasn't fixed." He said flatly.

sister then added, "I don't want to fight zombies! I pee when I see one or hear the groans!"

Doc then laughed as his O'Malley side said, "…. Oh we get to beat up dead horses how underful!" in a moment his head shock as doc said, "…. Oh that was horrible dude!"

Donut then raised a hand "And how will this vault help with the demonic side?"

Caboose then said, "the vault has seeds for a plant we need to grow for the make you into a demon thing! Little mint mage told me about it and that's why we need this vault think of it we could grow wings and fly around breathing fire guys and turn other demons in to living weapons like the king don't you want a living breathing gun?

Sarge then shrugged and said, "you know if we are all going to fucking hell any dam way why not go in as an employee you know hit the lake of fire fucking flying!"

Tucker then said, "Guys your scaring me here!"

Lopez then spoke "Tengo siquiera um alma para ir al infierno?!"

donut and sister said, "Lopez you think for yourself and you have loved we are sure you have some form of soul even if it is made by the hands of man!"

Lopez jumped at it and shock that they got the translation right both of them.

Caboose then readied his gun, "enough Freckles has the location he will lead the way to the vault to weapons tech magic stuff and pony people sleeping in tubes of ice! Look out for raiders and slavers! Look out for land mines mutant magic monsters demons and man made demons. And death claws those things are scary I saw this guy who skinned one and made it's claws in to weapons and those claws still cut through anything they made the king bleed a little!"

he then lead his friends to the path out of the canyon as Sarge sighed, "We are all going to fucking die here!"

Junior readied an alien blaster and said, 'I love you dad."

Tucker head his sword ready, "I love you too son!"

Corallina then said, "….. the fuck did we land… please woke up form this dream!"

later on in the wasteland a pack of death claws were slashing.

Caboose was yelling as he fired on it and said, "I AM THINKING WHAT OMALLEY WOULD DO!" he then got a grenade and throw it right into a death claws mouth making it explode into clime, "That's what he would do!" he then saw doc do the same thing as he said, "yep it is!"

Tucker was screaming, "THERE CLAWS ARE HOLDING BACK MY ENERGY BLADE HOW EVEN!?"

Lopez had no arms and he said nothing!

Donut was throwing grenades down Death claw throats, "I got this guys Some one fix Lopez's arms he needs does for fighting!"

Sister span a wrench and to everyone's shock Lopez was already rearmed. The robot then picked up a gun and fired.

Sarge was shooting his shotgun now sending off large shots of energy that split apart into smaller ones, "Say what you want but this magic tech crap is kick ass!" he then saw a death claw filled with spikes," Nice shooting junior!"

Caboose then said, "Ok the death claws are running this mother probably heard there babies crying and ran to them… yes this are girls you can tell as they are way bigger then the males would be! Plus the males can talk and be reasoned with!"

A Deathclaw then walked by and spoke with a British accent " that is a common is understanding, one out of one hundred death claws are sentient life forms with only the male sentient being able to speak your langue thanks to the spare vocal cord we use for the mating call being similar to you guys!" he then walked off cleaning his claws.

Griff then let out a cry of " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Caboose then said, "the kind gentlemen corrected me now come on we got to go before the encloven come and shoot us with there magic tech guns and armor make no mistake they will do very bad things there spoiled brat princess leader is crazy she will ordered us Gelded that means they will.."

one explanation later all the males in the group let out a scream so loud you could hear it in Zebrica.

The group was running now and came to the door and Caboose shot it open with Freckles and said, "The controls were dead anyway come on let's wake up the ponies and then get the stuff and get out of here before they do a fucking horrible thing to us!"

Tucker then yelled out, "THAT'S AN UNDERSTATMENT!"

sarge gulped as he said, "Please please if the worst happens let me die instead of being captured hell would be better than that besides not like I won't know anyone! I am stuck with this guys forever!"

caboose went to controls and said, "there the ponies are below us let's split up reds you go one level down and wait for the ponies to wake up, we blues go hunting for the seeds and tech the bad guys would be after! Butting us in more danger."

Griff cried happily, " yeah!"

sarge then said, "Hold it! that's unfair tucker and junior are with us we need the jumpers.

Meanwhile in the encloven Princess pureblood was bored as she sat on her throne, "Aunt Daybreaker is mean! I mean what is a princess to do! Come on find that flower so I can use the ritual to become an alicorn and true princess! So I can rightfully have my throne.

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer


	12. encloven war part two

Needless to say things went shitfaced fast.

the reds tucker and junior were hold up with the newly awoken ponies trying to not die by armored encloven soliders chanting, "all weak prewar stallions most be gelded to remove them form the gene pool!"

It was that chant that made the ponies cheer on the humans.

Donut was hiding behind a wall with two mares called Octavia and vinyl scratch as he said, "We are cornered guys!"

Tucker was hiding behind a tube with junior both firing off the alien spike guns driving them off with ponies with them and junior said, "it's been an honor fighting beside you dad!"

Simmons was shooting behind a corner protecting some foals as he said, "We are outgunned and outmanned sir!"

Griff then let out a yell of " out of ammo!" form a hole in the floor he was hiding under as he said, "But this hole has a tunnel if we could blind them we could use it to get to the level below us!"

Sarge then sighed as he said, "I hate to say it but Griff has the right plan we are cornered and outgunned and being captured alive means a fate worst then death I am right fellows!" eveyr male nodded.

Lopez then pointed and said, " Disparar al la pipa!" our pink armored friend then said, "He says I think if we brake that pip it will release something that can hide us!"

Tucker then said, "Well his brain is a computer!" he then called out an energy shield and ran before jumping and stabbing it making steam come out as he hit his helmet, "Ok everyone switch to inferred and guide a the ponies of the vault in to the tunnel Griff found!"

sister then said, "if you phrased that different it could have been funnier wait what that's my brother bad sis! Bad!"

Sarge then let out a " that is correct but I am the highest ranking officer here!" he said as he helped a mare in, "this way mares and foals fucking first! Come on everyone do the evacuation single file line Griff lead them out of here or at least start every pony follow the fucking line."

before long everyone was through it and Lopez drug a piece of heavy metal with him as he was last one through covering it.

Now on the level below they where moving as Sarge said, "Ok move move!" he touched the side of his helmet, "this is red leader calling in we got the ponies the encloven guys are here and they are gelding ready! We need to move move move!"

Washington's voice then came over and said, "yeah this is leader leader calling in we got the meds and ammo and weapons and stuff loaded up already in to a future cube thing for transport back to Zony canyon we will meet you at the door."

church's voice then said, "…. This….i…ss…..fuck…ed!"

sarge nodded and said, "Well said church well said! Ok move move!"

before long they where all out of the vault and donut then throw a grenade at the door and it explode making the rock above it fall in covering it, "that'll take them awhile to get out unless there is a back door or something!"

Caboose then happily said, "We did it! now run fast there armor gives them super strength it won't take them that long to get out of there! Mission complete mission complete guys!"

On the march a stallion in his vault suit named hoity toity was complaining so Corallina then " said " if you don't like it your welcome to go back to the guys in armor! Were they will remove your reproductive parts with a hammer for being weak! And then be made into a slave! Sure complain about that and set up for that future!"

Doc then spoke in his O'Malley voice , " Please I bet his ass always want to be a mare! Hahahahah!" he then shock his head and his doc voice said, ", that's not a laughing matter dude! I am sorry I got two brains up here! Trying to control one body!"

the O'malley voice then said, " yay it's weird and horrible no one should have to share head space well at least it's just the two of us and not twenty two like the record case that would be horrible we would never get anything got dam done!"

Sarge then said, "rolling my eyes under this helmet you know this didn't seem like that long a walk on the way up and what the hell is that!" a building sized bipedal lizard who breath fire.

Tucker said, "cool a dragon!" I then turned to him and he summoned his shield and Caboose said, "it doesn't has wings so this is a drake! But the Zonies call them Geckos unlike there dragon ancestors they have no minds just savage animal monsters!"

Tucker had his sword out as he said, "Well come on we got to keep the ponies safe this is going to suck ass!"

Lopez then said, "el fuck!"

Sister then said, "yeah well said Lopez!"

Meanwhile at Zony canyon.

Zecora was saying down holding a little zebra foal with nero's eye and pure sone white mane and tail.

the hero himself smiled as he held out his finger only to see a tinny noun glowing devil bringer hand grab it as he smiled,' Welcome to the world junior!"

That is when the reds blues and the ponies showed up the soldiers armor was burned and they heard the crying and Caboose made a grossed out sound, "eee the baby this here! Babies don't like me and I don't like them!"

Junior then said, "I don't know how to deal with this dad!"

Tucker then patted his son on the back, "They said the same thing when you hatched from that parasitic spore that alien shoved inside of me making you come out of me! And yes that hurts more then it sounds!"

the males all looked horrified.

Meanwhile at Encloven.

Pure blood was yelling, "Let me get this straight you my elites failed you didn't get the stuff didn't get new slaves or new breeding stock to offer to my future husband to get him to accept me, and the plant we need to give me my wings?" they nodded as she said, "Well I am nothing if not merciful All of you report to the slave pit your doing the slaves job today"

She then got up and went to go see Daybreaker as she said, "Well aunty you were right my stallions in metal failed me! That monkey king has more monkey backup and they outsmarted my boys!"

Daybreaker growled, "when this is over your mind will be erased I'll make sure of it then maybe you'll have a different chance at life!"

pureblood crossed her arms, "Hay we don't' geld that is just mental warfare! You know a scary lie! And your only a slave for a year then you are offered a former job! If some pony stays a slave it's there choice!"

Daybreaker laughed, "What a load of shit try to justify it all you want I can still dream of the future you will fall and your body won't be yours!"

Pureblood turned to leave, "Like what ever aunty like it's your got dam kingdom anymore any bucking way!"

Daybreaker just laughed.

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer


	13. encloven war part three

While most ponies were busy in the valley Lyra was trying to get Octavia and vinyl into Akihsia's herd.

Akihsia was standing he heard the crowd of newly saved ponies not wanting to listen to a teenage alien.

Little mint Age was hiding her face in Caboose's neck as he held her and explained, "minty is deadly scared of devil triggers!"

In a moment Akihsia roared taking on his devil trigger holding Alastor high firing off Lighting around him as a scare making the gathered newly unfrozen ponies shake and shiver turning pale, as he said, "Now that I have your attention listen here I don't care were you go! I already have a kingdom and one of the royal sisters! What you do isn't a matter to me you could leave after I am done speaking for all I care but that would be stupid on your part!"

The devil was smirking sickeningly as he said, "After all new male in there right mind would run off to a side that gelds! Not to mention all the other monsters you can't reason with out there that would eat your kids up for a snack so I know the parents would rather be here protected by an army and a monster king!"

He looked out at the crowd most hanging there heads in defeat as he was right as he spoke, "But I see I still have some idiots who don't' think so, let me spell it out the Encloven they have Celestia's reincarnation in a cell somewhere locked up!" he saw heads raising and smiled at having them, "Perfect now I know who cares about there princess So here is the deal I want to destroy the encloven and set Celestia free!"

behind the stage his herd was taking, Yuuko comment, "he is good!"

Mrs Cake nodded adjusting her twins seat on her lap, "Very much he has gotten all of them hooked on his words let's see how far he takes it!"

Akihsia smiled as he continued, "So here is the deal don't want to live under my rule that's fine, but you can't set up your own village or town with the encloven running around. So let's make a deal shall we all does who don't want to live here can leave after we win this war and end the encloven and free Celestia, heck I'll even help you all turn your old vault in to a town slash home for you all and I won't bug you a bit unless you talk to me first! If you will accept this deal then stay if not the stairs are to the right take them!"

Not one pony left as he smiled as he crossed his arms and ended his devil trigger, " Good now then Trenderhoof Applejack Spoiled you three will help keep the noun fighters protected every pony who wants to fight go to the building with the spears we have a lot of weapons to help and we will need to them, as we don't have many power armor suits to go with!"

Later on while Everypony was getting ready for war.

Caboose was loading a disk into Agent Corallina's Armor as he said, "I found this magic tech Ai program in that vault based on this Celestia I'll merge it with Church and that should fix all the bugs!" he said happily.

In a moment church's hologram was no longer glitching but it was female and she yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL DUDE YOU MADE ME A GOT DAM LADY!"

Caboose shrugged and said, "…. You're a hologram Church is it really that different or matter to you in the long run! I mean you're still just a ghostly image copy of a dead guys mind in his daughters armor! I mean what does it matter what it looks like or your voice sounds like!"

church then let out a flat, "I fucking hat you Caboose!"

the blue happily said, "Welcome back best buddy! Now Come on I am going to go say goodbye to Minty After all we could all die fighting magic pony people in high-tech armor and magic tech weapons yay!"

Corallina then looked to a stupefied church, "Come on mom let's go!" Church then sighed and said, "…. Fuck this shit!"

Less where Junior was holding an energy blade like his father copying his dad's motion as they went through the steps of sword fighting.

sister then said, "is this some kind of kung fu passing the torch moment?"

Junior then said, "big time! Now don't ruin it you are really stupid!"

Sis then happily said, "that's what the clowns said about my fat bearded mom when she was behind the elephants!"

Octavia who was passing by let out a stunned, "Wait what?"

Griff walked by, "Me and my sisters over there's mom was the circus fat lady and bearded lady and she did things with the clowns… I am still in therapy."

the pony musician then let out another, "Wait what?"

Zecora was kissing juniors new born head as she watched Akihsia run through every last one of his devil arms quickly before summoning his doppleganger both of them armed with red queen and they started fighting eachother to practice!

not to far away Twilight and nightmare moon were in the air having a magic duel to ready themselves.

Nightmare moon made a shield to guard form a fireball before summoning lighting of a blue color down form the sky.

Twilight quickly made a bubble around her to protected her as she said, "I did it!"

Sarge was looking at Simmons as he said, "Simmons I want you to know in case we die you're a cyborg kiss ass!"

Simmons then let out a flat, "I never honestly liked you anyway sarge sir!"

Lopez " Yo Tambien!"

Donut was shining his weapon as he said, "Lopez said me too and I second it! I hate you guys too! But I couldn't ask for better friends!"

Doc laughed as his O'Malley voice said, "yes yes hate builds the best bonds of friendship after all what is friendship between men other than saving people you yourself want to smash with a cartoonishly large hammer!"

The doc voice then said," Well said!"

Washington walked up and said, "We move at daylight everyone!"

Meanwhile in the encloven base.

Trueblood was in the air smiling she had wings and was now an alicorn and true princess happily, "Oh aunty your blood gave me my rightful powers!" She looked down at her army, "Come on let's go make that monkey king mine and his wives the mistress I will so generously share my husband and king with!" she said happily.

As they head out.

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer

Omake.

Church then showed up and let out a cry of ,"WE ARE FUCKED! WHAT EVEN IS THIS FUCKING STORY!? THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! ANSWER ME! Thanks for reading enjoy and review and wash your got dam fucking dirty ass hands people! That's all have a wonderful time bye! See you next chapter"

end omake


	14. encloven war part four

While there was a war waging against the encloven.

Nero was landing in the base with Alastor when she came to true bloods throne room were the princess got up and spread her wings and winked, "Why hello sir come to court your true princess."

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "No here to dethrone a spoiled brat!" Trueblood fell over, as he devil triggered.

the alicorn smirked happily and growled, "yeah baby! How about we make it a challenge! If you can destroy my throne I'll be yours and you are the boss but if I outlast your trigger I am the boss nag!"

Nero rolled his eyes as he said, "Accepted it!" in a moment he traded to cavaliere and in a moment to her shock the bike raced making her fly up only for him to crash into and brake her throne as he looked to the shocked lady and said, "Now come on I am the boss take me to the sun princess!"

before long Nero in normal form was using his devil bringer to rip off the magic blocker on Daybreaker a moment later the solar princess blast the door grabbed the dark knight and kissed him before stopping and saying, "take me to my herd mates! And oh how lovely you put my niece in her place now she can be part of the herd she wanted ot!" she laughed.

Trueblood cried as she held out a speaker, "hello encloven we have lost drop your arms and surrender the dark knight beat me! Get out of your power armor and give up!"

In the battle field Lopez had his arms blown off.

Luna smiled as she let go of the armor housing a corpse who's neck she just snapped with a twist of the wrist, "well too bad for him then!"

Caboose smiled as he let out a shocked cry of, "WE WON! YEAH VICTORY PARTY TIME BACK IN THE CANYON TIME TO REBUILD A COUNTRY!"

a few months later Akihisa was going over the map marking all the towns that joined them the vaults who agreed to be marked as cities and the now there's encloven locations. They had half of Equestria.

That is when the ground shock making junior cry in his crib and in a moment Akihsia picked up his son and then it stopped.

That is when Yuuko luna or nightmare moon what ever you want to call her walked in holding her now pregnant belly as she said, "My 'older sister' side it's my 'niece' Cadance's return! Along with her emperor! Not that they'll last!"

meanwhile Caboose was in a throne room with pony gaurds pointing weapons at him as he said, " I already told you I was walking around looking for something when your city appeared around me! My name is Caboose and I am human! I mean why those this weird stuff always happen to me!"

Cadance showed up dressed in a blue dress that was sideless below the waste and her jewelry altered to git an anthro body as she said, "spears down spears down! It's been thousands of years who knows what now calls Equestria home!"

A gaint wasp then dove down and start stinging one of the guards to death to there shock and horror as Caboose fired his gun it was a solar scorcher blasting the bug's head off making it fly at him and he fired again rapidly till it fell over it's hole filled headless body still twitching, "it's so creepy how they live with no head for a week!" he then switched to a normal hand gun and fired some more as he said, "… Not sure if it's still kicking so I'm going to keep doing this for a bit till it stops twitching!"

it then stopped so he then reloaded, "That'll do it! Sorry Everyone other then the guard it attacked ok? I recommend we head inside they swarm at night! To the place with the most lights! This city will be a magnet for them! Like rainbows on Dashie!"

Cadance was horrified and gulped as she yelled out, "YOU HEARD THE STALLION GET EVERYONE INSIDE AND THE LIGHTS OFF!"

Caboose then fired again as one with out a wing now fell out, "HURRY! Come on Caboose go O'Malley go O'Malley"

the next morning Shining armor in full suit of armor walked out eyes widened at the street filled with giant wasp corpses and Caboose not moving on top of them, "new it no way he could have make it through!"

Caboose then twitched and snored making the prince of the kingdom's jaw drop as Caboose yawned and rubbed his neck, "I can't believe I fell a sleep in my armor again that's bad for the next hay you most be the nice lady's husband I am Caboose do you have a radio I could use to call home! I lost mine when the wasp queen tried to cut me open and lay eggs in my ripcage! No …. Well it's going to be a long way home, but wait does your wife know the other alicorns! As I heard those are rare!"

Cadance walked out and said, "My sister in law and aunts are alive!"

the blue then counted on his fingers, "well you have a new cousin and the rest are reincarnated but yeah! I'll happily lead but first!" he drew his knife " one of this things eat my wallet so I have to go find it! So I have corpse to cut open! Before scavenger come to eat them!" he then spotted a lake lurker eating one as he said, "HAY GO AWAY CRABBY!" he then jumped the thing knife in hand attacking it, "AAAAAAAAA"

A moment later a devil triggered Nero landed and his claw smashed the lurker's head open and Caboose grabbed his slime covered wallet, "Lovely Caboose lovely!" he then turned of his devil trigger and looked at Cadance and bowed.

the dark knight then said, "Dark knight Nero Sparda the monkey king of legend nice to meet you prince and princess!"

Shining armor then fainted as Cadance caught him!

Caboose then heard music as Simmons grif and the sarge arrived in a warthog wagon as Sarge said, "Sorry for trailing does crabs are horrible! But at least we omniverse eat well tonight!"

Grif then said, "big time!"

Simmons looked sick, "but I hate shell fish!"

Caboose then got in and said, "Just drive I was up all night fighting giant bugs take me home so I can nap then go find minty!"

Sarge drove off as he said, "Well that's what our job was so sure! I swear Caboose you get into the weirdest stuff."

the blue then said, "It's just a lost city that magically appeared around me when I stopped to pee on a tree! Then normal bug nights! Now I need to charge my solar powered energy gun on the way so avoid clouds!"

Simmons then played the music again as they drove off.

Grif was manning the gun and fired on another lake lurker as he said, "crab people walk like people taste like crab! No one is going to get that reference grif you idiot!" he said guessing what Sarge would say.

the red leader then let out a flat, "yeah that's pretty good there Grif now do Simmons!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he said, "they are idiots but they are my idiots and the best fighters around other then me!"

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer

Omake.

Church then showed up and let out a cry of ,"WE ARE FUCKED! WHAT EVEN IS THIS FUCKING STORY!? THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! ANSWER ME! Thanks for reading enjoy and review and wash your got dam fucking dirty ass hands people! That's all have a wonderful time bye! See you next chapter"

end omake


	15. Chapter 15

In an evening ball hosting nero and his herds arrival and the reforming of Equestria.

Shining armor was growling Cadance adjusted flurry heart in her arms and said, "What is wrong darling?"

the prince then said," let's see every alicorn other then my wife and daughter are in his herd including my reborn sister so yeah I hate him!"

nero rolled his eyes as he walked over saying," I have no interested in our wife and daughter if you are worried I have enough!" he said before walking off coldly not caring.

Yuuko rolled her eyes at the sight as she said, "cute baby but don't like the daddy. Because he couldn't tell the difference between his wife and a look alike Cadance my 'niece' just doesn't have any self-respect."

later that night, Shining armor was in just pajama pants walking when he heard a voice say, "So you don't like humans well brace yourself Shining as karma is coming!" he looked confused.

unknown to him in the air feathers were falling form a raven winged alicorn like figure. She had on an elegant skull face mask pale ghostly grey fur, black mane and tale, an elegant black dress that covered her hooves and flowed in the wind, she had dark black sleeve like gloves on holding a scythe.

She looked down with her haunting glowing red eyes as she flow off, "I original palnned for this to end but a listen most be learned!"

She then opened an orb revealing the human world with the students of Fumizuki on a trip to city down and the merchant Akihsia and Yuuko bought form showed up there and she ordered, "Merchant sell to all the students send them all here for other chaos and no this isn't discord or Eris calling but they are coming!"

On earth the merchant was rapidly appearing at different locations as a street seller offering things to the students of as official store workers selling things.

one by one students were vanishing and appearing in the wasteland as lots of characters starting a new chapter.

not far away in the middle of the night a girl what looked like Yang form Rwby was firing shots form her gauntlet shot guns at walking anthro skeletons in armor as she panicked, "come on Hazuki think logical you skipped a few grades indeed up in the same class with your big sister now your yang fighting monsters!"

Yang's Semblance turned on as she said," has got to be a dream!" she then punched destroying one of the minor demons only for a sword to slash her face making her shake and shifer as she saw blood and felt pain.

she jumped acting like the scared child she was in side the copy of yang's sell as she gulped," Nope! NOPE NOPE!"

A moment later strange music was heard as Simmons drove in donut using the wart hogs guns to fire down on them as donut said, "I'LL BLOW YOU BONE HEADS AWAY!

Simmons stopped and looked to the lady and said, "Hi pretty!" the girl shivered.

She said, "I am Hazuki shimada and I am only ten!" a moment later Simmons punched himself were the sun did not shine as he yelled at himself in rage.

Donut then blinked as he said, "…. What is this Anime? Kids don't look like that! ….. wait it would kind of make sense if this was anime I mean it is all a little weird …. No this is too weird for anime maybe fanfiction! Yes this could be fan fiction!"

elsewere the alicorn form before landed and walked through the sand spinning her scythe as she called out. " Ego autem messorem amans deam morte vivorum et guide huius mundi 's Avatar."

Almost like it was a son before she tried to remove her mask but sighed, "Still not finished so I can't remove this dam mask and be a normal alicorn oh daddy why? I thought it was all over!"

soon the morning came and Hazuki was hugging Nero like she as Hazuki would do back when he was Akihsia as she happily said, "Baka-oni sana!" she said happily she had very little idea what it looked like making nero let out a cry of, "your too big to be doing this now Hazuki!" he said scared.

She then stopped and made a sad little girl pout face, " I shouldn't be I am only ten!"

Washington then yelled out, "DAM YOU ANIME RULES I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH ANIME AND AGES NOT MATCHING LOOKS I MEAN THIS IS SO CLICHÉ FUCK! THERE I FUCKING SAID IT!"

Nero held his forehead and rubbed it.

Daybreaker then laughed as she said, "Well come with me yang or Hazuki or what ever you have power you need to learn to use it!" she then left happily with the girl in yang's body.

elsewhere.

What looked like iceman was traveling on a slide as he said, 'Ok Kubo you bought an x-men badge form a street seller you are now ice man in a wasteland…. Yeah this is bad! Weird and…. Wait maybe this happened to Akihsia and I'll see him again!"

he then landed and noticed an empty creator that looked like it was once a lake he then blinked before putting a hand over it and in a moment he filled it with ice completely making him turn back to his normal self but with out the glasses.

and she was dressed in a black body suit with yellow boots gloves shoulder pats and a red belt with the x-men logo on it as he fell over and struggled to get up, "yep that was tasking and stupid! Oh well you will have a nice lake when the sun melts your nice!" he then fell over again!"

To be continued

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer


	16. Chapter 16

Kubo was waking up in the back of a truck his head was in a wooden stalk and he spotted shining armor in it with him along with other's in the cells slash state, the unicorns had magic jammers on and the Pegasus had their wings bund most of them looked broken.

One of them said, "Give it up we are doomed to be slaves by this slavers!"

the human said, "… or!" in a moment he closed his eyes and in a moment the wooden stalk around his neck keeping his hands pinned was frozen and braking apart the woode being damaged by the ice to here shock!

Kubo smiled as he rubbed his wrist and in a moment walked over to shining looking at his horn as he touched the lock on the jammer and gave it a turn it opened and he pulled out a key made of ice and smiled, "OK all unicorns line up!"

There was a line up and Shining was shocked as a random mare unicorn asked, "why are you helping us instead of just escaping?"

the human said, "with great power comes great responsibility!" he then made an ice knife to cut the Pegasus wings free.

he then turned to the cell itself in a moment he turned into his ice form as he froze the lock solid then made an ice sledge hammer to smash it making the door open as he said, "Ok it's a truck clearly made form putting off track tires on a train so should be a lot!"

In a moment slavers walked in holding energy weapons only for Kubo to Make an ice wall that made the light of the weapons bounce off and hit there owners.

Kubo looked to a wall and froze it till it shattered like Glass as he said, "Ok everyone duck and roll out!" he said jumping out an action followed by all the captives.

they then smiled as the train turned truck speed off leaving them behind. There was cheering as the ponies start Hugging Kubo calling him, "THE ICE MAN!"

He smiled as he adjusted his glasses as Shining armor was stunned as he point to the crystal emperor, "let's head there and hope it's friendly!"

the royal stallion sighed as he said, "I am the prince of it so yes it is…. And I owe the other humans one big I am sorry!"

they then started heading off.

years later Shining walked into his daughter who was now shaped like a teenage version of his wife dressed like her aunts human counter part and to his horror she was putting up a picture of nero and he yelled, "WHAT THE!?"

Flurry heart smiled and blushed, "I want to be part of nero's herd like aunties Twilight Luna and Celestia some day daddy!"

the prince fainted.

Meanwhile nero was on his throne, "And end on a joke!"

the end

devil arms unlocked

red queen (devil arm version)

Artemis

nightmare-y

Cavaliere

Doppelganger

Alastor

Lucifer


End file.
